¡A LA FUERZA!
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Sarada buscaba dos cosas de Bolt...una cosa más sutil que la otra...y tras una semana la de fastidiarlo sin descanso...¡finalmente lo consigue!...sin darse cuenta que su perseverancia le daría mucho más de lo que ella pedía.../Fic de año nuevo
1. ¡Doble o Nada!

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Friendship (amistad)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto**

**Notas de autor: Ok seré honesto, este fic se supone debería publicarse para final de este año, la ventaja, he tenido oportunidad para corregirlo y mejorarlo varias veces, la desventaja…¡ME ESTA MATANDO EL NO PUBLICARLO! Me pica la curiosidad acerca de lo que opinan de la temática**

**En serio, desde que salieron Bolt y Sarada he querido escribir acerca de ellos y me pareció muy bien el tema del año nuevo para ellos dos, a diferencia de otros fics, este está definido a ser un fic de tres capítulos y como prólogo a uno mucho más largo (si, así de pensado tengo este fic…) Por lo menos puedo dejar el comienzo y publicar los otros dos capítulos para final del año como originalmente había planeado…espero…**

**Dicho esto…y sin poder contenerme más…aquí está, mi fic de Sarada y Bolt, espero lo disfruten, espero con ansias sus reviews :D**

* * *

**¡Doble o nada!**

Era pasado de las tres de la tarde, a solo unos días de año nuevo y toda Konoha se preparaba para recibirlo según sus propias tradiciones…salvo por un par de chicos de siete años cada uno, Bolt y Sarada quienes se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, a unos metros de separación el uno del otro.

— ¡Espero mantengas tu promesa! - amenaza el pequeño niño rubio mientras flexionaba sus piernas como calentamiento

— ¡Por supuesto la mantendré! - responde Sarada de mala gana haciendo un estiramiento de brazos - Espero lo mismo de ti Bolt... - añade en tono desafiante.

Desde hace una semana, Sarada ha estado persiguiendo a Bolt para que la lleve al festival de año nuevo, pero este se había negado rotunda y repetidamente ya que él quería pasar el ese día con su familia, casando de la insistente Uchiha, Sarada le propone una solución bastante simple, "tengamos un pelea de entrenamiento, si yo gano, tú me llevas al festival de año nuevo. Si tu ganas, te dejo de molestar" desafío que Bolt acepto de forma inmediata.

— Por supuesto que la mantendré — replica extendiendo su puño - soy chico de palabra - añade entusiasta.

Sarada la dirige una mirada curiosa, suspira—muy bien ahora las reglas…

¿Hay reglas?-pregunta Bolt de forma ingenua.

— ¡Por supuesto que hay reglas, ni siquiera somos Genins y podemos lastimarnos seriamente si no tenemos cuidado Idiota!—replica eufórica la Uchiha, respira hondo para calmarse, aclarando su voz y se dispone a explicar las reglas.

— Primero que nada, no se podrá usar ningún equipo ninja, nada de Shurikens o Kunais, bombas de humo o cualquier otra cosa punzo penetrante, solo taijutsu que involucre puños, patadas o agarres - explica Sarada.

— Bueno, no tengo problemas por ello - comenta Bolt chocando sus puños y con una gran sonrisa marcada.

— En cuenta a Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, ninguno ofensivo, digo esto porque no se clase de técnicas puedas estar practicando fuera de la academia - añade Sarada

— Solo Ninjutsus defensivos y de rango E como la Kawarimi o similares - nuevamente Bolt accede sin chistar.

— Habiendo dicho esto… - Sarada se coloca en posición de avance levanta sus puños y en tono desafiante sentencia - …podemos comenzar.

— Como… ¡argh! — antes de que siquiera pueda terminar sus oración, Bolt tiene a Sarada frente suyo lanzando un patada apuntada a su barbilla, la cual a duras penas logra evitar, para su suerte ni siquiera lo rozo, incluso un rose en esa área puede significar la derrota inmediata, sin embargo el ataque lo saca de balance y retrocede unos pasos.

— Es…es rápida… - se dice Bolt sorprendido, Sarada recoge su pierna y plantándola firmemente en el suelo, lanza un derecho apuntando al rostro de Bolt.

Cruzando sus brazos, el izquierdo sobre el pecho y el derecho sobre este con su mano tapando el rostro detiene el puño de Sarada con éxito y de inmediato intenta retorcerlo para forzarla al suelo.

— No se te será tan fácil…—se dice Sara leyendo el movimiento de Bolt, saltando gira su cuerpo en la misma dirección que Bolt gira su brazo, cuando sus pies tocan suelo, Sarada abre su puño y sujeta a Bolt por la muñeca, en lugar de girarlo, Sarada jala Bolt a medida que ella se levanta rápidamente, golpeando por detrás de la rodilla a Bolt, este cae sin mayor esfuerzo, una vez en el suelo, Sarada sujeta firmemente el brazo derecho de este con sus dos manos, coloca su rodilla en la espalda de este y el brazo del pobre Bolt hacia adentro.

— ¡¿Te rindes!? -pregunta Sarada al adolorido Bolt,

— Quejándose y sin poder liberarse este responde decidido - eso… quisieras… - convirtiéndose en nada más una cortina de humo blanco dejando un tronco detrás suyo.

— ¿¡Kawarimi!? - exclama sorprendida Sarada del Kawarimi de Bolt

— ¡Sorpresa! - llama Bolt igual de escandaloso que su padre a su edad, tan pronto Sarada se gira recibe un puño de Bolt en su mejilla, sin embargo esta le paga con la misma moneda a Bolt, se convierte en humo dejándole a Bolt el mismo troco que el la había dejado solo que le había marcado un rostro con una X por ojos y sacándole la lengua

— ¿Huh? Cuando le dio tie… - la voz de Bolt se silencia al sentir una horrenda y familiar incomodidad por detrás de él.

— ¡Mil años de dolor! - grita Sarada lanzando a Bolt por los aires adolorido por el despiadado ataque.

— Una técnica tonta… - suspira mientras se levanta y mantiene la sus manos juntas con su dedos índices y medios extendidos-efectiva en gente tonta… - añade al tiempo que abre sus ojos para ver al pobre Bolt revolcándose de dolor.

— ¿¡Co…como sabes esa técnica!? - preguntaba Bolt mientras se ponía de pie adolorido por el odiado ataque de su padre.

— Vi cuando tu padre la uso para castigarte - responde calmadamente, apartándole la mirada Bolt y encogiéndose entre hombros añade—no puedo creer que calleras en eso, es decir…¡kya!

Mientras Sarada menospreciaba a Bolt, este aprovecha y la enviste por la cadera derribándola — ¡hablas mucho! — comenta mientras se sienta sobre Sarada y lanza un golpe con su derecha.

Sarada mueve su cabeza a la izquierda esquivando el ataque de Bolt — veo que no sabes lanzar un golpe de esa posición… — comenta Sarada mientras atrapa el brazo de Bolt con su izquierda - ¡permíteme mostrarte que se puede hacer en esta posición! - golpeando la fosa del codo con su palma derecha obliga a Bolt a flexionar el brazo, poniéndolo al alcance del codo de Sarada el cual conecta en el rostro de Bolt quitándoselo de encima con éxito.

Sin aun soltar el brazo de Bolt, Sarada se gira y lo coloca sobra su vientre, con sus piernas forma una prensa alrededor del hombro y brazos, de inmediato empieza a jalar de este hacia dentro haciendo que Bolt se retuerza de dolor

— ¿Te rindes Bolt? - pregunta sin liberar su llave mientras Bolt se sigue quejando - puedo seguir con esto todo el día… - añade Sarada con un tono de superioridad .

— Ya…te dije… - refunfuña Bolt - eso…quisieras… - Bolt intenta recuperar su brazo jalándolo hacia él, sin embargo Sarada no se rinde y sigue jalando, lentamente Bolt empieza a ganar terreno mientras la Uchiha lucha para no perder su ventaja sin darse cuenta que cae en la trampa de Bolt.

Al ver el esfuerzo que hacia Sarada, Bolt cierra su puño y usa la fuerza de esta para impulsarlo puño golpeando el pecho de la chica con el reverso, tal la fuerza de golpe que obliga a Sarada a soltarlo al perder el aire, para evitar un segundo ataque, Sarada lo libera y patea a Bolt por el costado para alejarlo.

Aun con el dolor en su pecho logra colocarse de pie al mismo tiempo que Bolt, quien sujeta con firmeza su hombro adolorido, ambos jadeantes, pero decididos a seguir, Bolt arremete una vez más lanza un golpe con su izquierda el cual Sarada esquiva haciéndose hacia atrás, al tener su brazo derecho adolorido, lanza una patada la cual nuevamente Sarada esquiva echándose hacia atrás, en espera del momento oportuno el cual aparece en el siguiente golpe.

Bolt toma vuelo para lanzar otro puñetazo, en ese momento Sarada arremete contra el sujetándolo por su chaqueta y colocando su pie derecho en su estómago, lanzando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás y aprovechando el momentun de Bolt, Sarada rueda junto a Bolt, tan pronto ella se encuentra sobre este, hecha todo su peso hacia delante para detener la rodada.

— Así se lanza un puño… - antes de que pueda darse cuenta Bolt tiene el puño de Sarada a menos de un centímetro de su frente, ambos jadeando sin realizar moviento alguno.

— Gane… - sentencia en tono soberbio Sarada golpeando con el índice la frente de Bolt, suelta la chaqueta y se levanta para sacudirse el polvo, Bolt yace en el suelo frustrado, le gustase admitirlo o no era su derrota, en esa posición Sarada pudo haber completado el golpe tranquilamente pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Sarada, espera! - llama Bolt girándose, Sarada ni siquiera le da la mirada simplemente sigue limpiándose el polvo que su suéter había recogido de tanto estar en el suelo

— No pienso escuchar tus lloriqueos, tu… - ¡doble o nada! – interrumpe Bolt a Sarada cono tono firme, Sarada guarda silencio ante las palabras de Bolt mostrándose intersada por la oferta de este.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta intrigada Sarada volteándose para ver a Bolt sentando en suelo recuperando su aliento.

— Exactamente eso, doble o nada… - responde Bolt aun jadeante - si yo gano, no tan solo no me molestaras por el resto del año, ¡si no que no me molestaras por el primer mes del año que viene!

¿Y si yo gano…? - pregunta Sarada intrigada.

— No solo te llevare al festival, si no que saldré contigo la próxima vez que quieras sin protestar, ¿qué opinas? - pregunta Bolt aun jadeante; tras meditarlo por un momento la oferta empieza agradarle a Sanada.

— Una cosa más… - llama Bolt captando de nuevo la atención de Sarada - mismas reglas…solo que esta vez…hasta que uno no pueda levantarse - propone Bolt con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se marca en Sarada a lo cual responde — no tengo problemas con eso… — se sienta en el suelo y añade - treinta minutos de descaso y pasamos a tu doble o nada ¿te parece?

Bolt asiente con la misma sonrisa de Sarada, ambos se quedan quietos en la espera impaciente de que transcurran los treinta minutos, hasta que en unísono empieza a contar "diez…nueve…"lentamente se colocan de pie y en guardia "dos…uno…¡CERO!" terminan diciendo al tiempo que se lanzan el uno contra el otro.

* * *

Era cerca de las siete de la noche cuando ambos Bolt y Sarada regresan a sus respectivos hogares "Tadaima" llaman ambos chicos quienes son recibidos por sus respectivas madres que se sorprenden al ver la condición en la que se encuentran.

Bolt llevaba su chaqueta en los brazos su ropa estaba toda sucia y algo ensangrentada en cuanto a su rostro se refiere estaba completamente hinchado y con algunos cortes de puño.

Sarada por otro lado sus ropas estaban básicamente intactas, polvo y algo de sangre, su rostro al igual que Bolt estaba hinchando pero no tanto como este, solo un poco en las mejillas y de alguna forma sus lentes estaban intactos, mientras que la expresión de Bolt era de cansancio y resignación la de Sarada era de satisfacción.

"¿¡Que sucedió?!" preguntan Hinata y Sakura mientras corren al ver a sus hijos, "Sarada y yo practicamos un poco…" responde Bolt desviando la mirada de Hinata, "Bolt y yo luchamos un poco" responde Sarada tranquila.

Ante las expresiones de sus madres ambos clarifican "Fue por una apuesta" a lo que tanto Sakura como Hinata, preguntan qué clase de apuesta a lo cual ambos chicos explican lo que estaba en juego.

* * *

— ¡Un segundo! - detiene Sakura a Sarada ahora extrañamente más calmada.

— Quieres decir que…moléstate a Bolt toda la semana, ¿para que te llevara al festival de año nuevo? - Sarada asiente - cuando se cansó, ¿le propusiste la idea de un combate de entrenamiento para decidir si, te iba a llevar al festival o tú lo dejabas en paz ?- Sarada asiente nuevamente.

— Perdió el primer encuentro, luego me dijo para un doble o nada y acepte…y gane nuevamente… - añade en tono soberbio, aunque Sarada empieza hacer comentarios acerca de su combate contra Bolt, Sakura se queda en blanco dejando de escuchar la voz de su hija, de repente hace un movimiento brusco como si intentase contenerse pero termina reventando con una carcajada.

— Eso…eso va más…más - termina cayendo sentada sin poder decir nada coherente ni parar de reírse, no sabía si castigar a Sarada o felicitarle, simplemente superaba todo lo que alguna vez ella hizo para acercarse a Sasuke cuando era niña, sabía muy bien que su hija seguía a Bolt por todas partes y que quizás le gustase un poco Bolt pero jamás espero verla llegar a semejante extremos

Extrañada al ver a su madre comportándose de esa manera, Sarada se encoje entre hombros y se retira a buscar el botiquín para tratarse la inflamación en su rostro.

* * *

— …Y a la final me derroto…así que ahora tengo que llevarla al festival... - añade resignado Bolt, a diferencia de Sakura, Hinata logra, con mucho esfuerzo, contener su risa aun que se le escapaban las lágrimas, al igual que Sakura ella sabía que Bolt era seguido por Sarada, siempre que lo buscaba la encontraba a ella a la lejanía y se reía ya que le recordaba al cómo era ella, esperaba que tarde o temprano esos dos terminaran en algo, pero no de esta manera, mucho menos que Bolt lo disfrutara tanto, le recordaba mucho a la rivalidad que Naruto tenía con Sasuke.

— Hinata, Hima… - Naruto acaba de llegar con su hija Himawari en sus brazos, tan pronto entra, lo primero que encuentra es Hinata de cuclillas frente a Bolt, este se voltea y muy tranquilamente saluda a su padre.

— ¡BOLT! - ¡HERMANO! - llaman Naruto y Himawari al mismo tiempo, esta salta de los brazos de su padre y corre hasta su hermano, desesperada sale a buscar algo de medicina para curarle el rostro.

Naruto estaba a punto de reventar cuando Hinata corre hacia él y lo detiene, se gira y con una señala le dice Bolt que se retire , este no le da mucha importancia al asunto y se retira a su cuarto.

Naruto se quedan en blanco por un momento era primera vez que Bolt no saltaba sobre el por el hecho de llegar a la casa, regresando en si le dirige la mirada Hinata — ¿¡Porque…!? - tienes…tienes que escuchar esto… - interrumpe Hinata entre risas levantando la curiosidad en Naruto.

* * *

Tras recuperarse de su ataque de risa Sakura decide ir a la habitación de Sarada para y desinflamarle el rostro.

— Sarada… - llama Sakura abriendo un poco la puerta encuentra a Sarada frente al espejo pasando sobre sus mejillas unos algodones con medicina, Sarada se gira y pregunta — ¿sucede algo madre?

Sakura le entrega una sonrisa y entra en la habitación de su hija, le quita los algodones y le pide que se siente en la cama junto a ella, Sarada acepta la invitación de su madre sentándose a su izquierda; sujetándola por las mejillas, las manos de Sakura empieza a liberar un resplandor verde haciendo que el dolor de su hija desaparezca lentamente y que el inflamación baje.

¿Porque lo hiciste? — pregunta Sakura en tono apacible.

¿Hacer qué? — responde Sarada sin entender la pregunta de su madre.

Sakura suspira y retira sus manos de las mejillas de su hija — Me refiero…porque luchaste de esa manera contra Bolt, entiendo que quieras salir con él durante el festival pero…¿no crees que te excediste un poco? — termina con tono nervioso.

Sarada retira la mirada de su madre — No es que le halla importado — responde Sarada calmada

— Además… - esa palabra llama la atención de Sakura - no es que Shino-sensei nos ponga en práctica de Taijutsu a nosotros dos…

Sarada acaricia su mejilla derecha y se dibuja una extraña sonrisa en ella - ese Bolt…para ser un idiota tiene talento…

— ¡No pienso perder contra el! - sentencia Sarada dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante a su madre, las palabras de Sarada sorprenden a Sakura y hacen que se dibuje en esta un sonrisa apacible, acariciando la cabeza de su hija, le entrega un beso en su frente, se levanta y retira.

— ¿No piensas perder contra el eh…? - se dice Sakura soltando una risita, creía que el interés de Sakura en Bolt era quizás de algún tipo de romance infantil, uno un poco extraño, pero un romance al fin y al cabo; ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, lo que estaba naciendo era un rivalidad, la razón de esta no estaba clara pero Sarada consideraba a Bolt como su igual y quería vencerlo; eso era un hecho.

— Creo…que será divertido ver como evoluciona esto… - se dice Sakura riéndose y de regreso a sus tareas - me pregunto…que pensara Sasuke cuando se entere de esto…

* * *

Himawari tenía ya un rato junto a su hermano curando su rostro…más bien luchando con él para que se dejara curar, cada vez que esta le acercaba un algodón con alcohol a los cortes este le huía, molestándola, terminando regañandolo o dandole un sape en la nuca para que se quedara quieto.

— ¡Si te dejaste hacerlos, ahora déjate curarlos! – regaña Himawari a su hermano mayor ante su acto de cobardía.

Tras un rato Bolt finalmente se queda quieto con aires pensativo, Himawari estaba extrañada y preocupada por su hermano, no tan solo era la primera vez que lo veía llegar con tales heridas, pero a su vez era extraño que este tuviera esos aires de intelectual y analista,

— _¿Quizás se planeaba una nueva broma?_ – se decía Himawari, la expresión pensativa de Bolt se transforma súbitamente en una sonrisa, confundida quería preguntarle a su hermano que sucedía cuando las carcajadas tanto de su padre como su madre hacen echo en la habitación sorprendiendo a los hermanos, se cruzan sus miradas y se levantan corriendo a la puerta para escuchar mejor que sucedía.

— ¿¡En serio Hinata, Bolt y Sarada!? – pregunto Naruto entre risas.

— _¿Hermano y…Uchiha?_ – se dijo Himawari confundida ante las palabras de su padre, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano quien suspira con una expresión nerviosa regresando a su habitación.

— Hermano… - la tenue voz de Himawari hace que se gire, encontrando a su hermana preocupada

— ¿Uchiha san…te hizo eso? – pregunta confundida Himawari, Bolt se rasca la nuca buscando la forma de responder, entre ellas dos existía cierta fricción; cada vez que Sarada y su familia visitaban su casa, Himawari corría para abrazar a su hermano y no se despegaba de el sin importar que, le hacía muecas, sacaba la lengua y repetía "¡es mío!" a Sarada, mientras que esta simplemente negaba con la cabeza al ver a Bolt tan ingenuo del sindrome de hermana menor que sufría Himawari y se alejaba del idiota y su hermana celosa.

— ¡No te preocupes Himawari! – responde de forma entusiasta y alzando su puño — ¡no pienso perder de nuevo contra ella! – añade.

Los ojos de Himawari se iluminan ante la imagen victoriosa de Bolt sobre Sarada, asiente e imita la pose de su hermano — ¡Mi Hermano es fuerte y le ganara a Uchiha-san, claro que sí! — con esto ambos terminan riéndose y regresando a la cama para que Himawari termine de curar su rostro.

— Así es…no pienso perder de nuevo contra ella… — Bolt estaba realmente decidido a ganarle a Sarada, era primera vez que se sentía tan deseoso de luchar contra alguien, quería superarla y derrotarla, no entendía por qué pero esa sensación palpitante no desaparecía, sus puños temblaban de la emoción cuando cambió golpes con Sarada y el solo recordar su combate le producía un inmenso escalofrió.

— ¡Auch…! — se queja al sentir el algodón con alcohol tocar su mejilla, viendo de reojo a su hermana suspira y se rasca la nuca, Bolt solo tenia una preocupación en este instante…como explicarle a su hermana de su apuesta con Sarada para el festival del año nuevo…


	2. ¡Competencias en el Festival!

**Aclaratorias:**

Narración

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

* * *

**¡Competencias en el Festival!**

Último día del año, y todos se preparaban para recibirlo como se debía, con alegría y en compañía de sus familias, parejas, amigos, cada quien celebrando a su manera…salvo por un pequeño dúo…trió en particular.

Daban apenas las cuatros de la tarde cuando en el apartamento de la familia Uchiha se escuchan fuertes golpes en la puerta así como la tan esperada voz llamando por que se le abriera.

Sakura asista a su hija en el baño para prepararla para su "cita" con Bolt de ese día, dejando a una sola persona para abrir la puerta, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tan pronto abre la puerta, el pequeño rubio se escurre dentro de la casa y se esconde detrás de uno de los muebles, se asoma y la hace unas señas a Sasuke para que cierre la puerta rápido, mirándolo con fastidio, accede a cumplir la petición del niño, solo para que, a los pocos segundos se escuchen otros golpes en la puerta.

Cuando Sasuke la abre se lleva con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Himawari, la hija menor de su mejor amigo.

— Bueno días Sasuke-san — saluda con la apropiada reverencia — ¿ha visto a mi hermano? — pregunta con una expresión un tanto molesta y recelosa.

— No… — responde secante el Uchicha, de inmediato otra voz se escucha a la distancia espantando a Himawari.

— Dis…disculpe Sasuke-san pero…¡debo irme! — termina echando a correr, Sasuke se asoma por la baranda cerca de su puerta, viendo a Hinata en las cercanías buscando a su hija, puede ver el momento que esta la detecta y se desvanece del panorama.

— Ya se fue…puedes salir — informa Sasuke a Bolt, quien sale de su escondite aliviado y agradecido por la acción de Sasuke, cuando sus miradas se cruzan Bolt encuentra a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y curioso tras ver al chico llevando su atuendo de diario en conjunto a un bolso deportivo

— ¿Y así piensas llevar a mi hija al festival Bolt? — pregunta con desagrado, Bolt sorprendido observa sus vestimenta y rápidamente procede a explicarse.

— Lo…lo siento Sasuke-san — responde nervioso, de inmediato levanta el bolso frente suyo y lo muestra — mi ropa para esta noche está aquí…solo que… — nuevamente se muestra nervioso — Himawari no tomó muy bien el hecho de mi salida con Sarada el día de hoy.

Tal cual Bolt lo predijo, cuando Himawari se enteró de su apuesta, se negó rotundamente de que Bolt saliera con Sarada, de hecho intento alegar de que ella podía acompañarlos porque no había nada en la apuesta que lo impidiera, cosa cierta.

Aun así Bolt intento convencer a su hermana de que no podía llevarla y como resultado, los últimos dos días la tuvo encima desde el alba hasta el anochecer sin poder separarse de ella.

Hinata había preparado el bolso de Bolt y se encargó de distraer a Himawari mientras este escapaba, sin embargo un pequeño desliz de Bolt alerto a Himawari, como resultado de esto fue correr de su hermana por media aldea tratando de perderla, cuando lo consiguio se dirigió lo más rápido posible al apartamento de Sarada propiciando la escena de hace solo minutos.

Sasuke suspiro al ver las idioteces del innegable hijo de Naruto, le pidió que se sentara en uno de los sillones, cosa que acepto — ¡Bolt llegó, se encuentra en la sala con migo! — informa Sasuke mientras se sienta frente a él.

Se escucha un "ok" nervioso por parte de Sakura como repuesta al comentario de Sasuke, Bolt se relaja y deja reposar sobre el cómodo sillón, aun y cuando la mirada fría y perforadora de Sasuke estaba posada en él.

— Escuche que tú y mi hija tuvieron una pequeña batalla de entrenamiento — comento Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Así es Sasuke-san, su hija es realmente fuerte! — responde al comentario de Sasuke con tal emoción que asombra el mismo Uchiha.

El mini Naruto frente suyo no para de hablar acerca de su combate contra Sarada, de ambos, el corto y el largo, haciendo gestos y expresiones que emulaban los momentos de tal manera que incluso Sasuke no podía evitar soltar una risa cada cuánto.

— Entonces… ¡Auch! — Bolt siente un fuerte golpe en su nuca, para seguidomente sentir un objeto caer sobre su cabeza, un cepillo de baño para la espalda, Sasuke no puede evitar soltar una risa la escena que acaba de contemplar, a su hija, sonrojada en toalla y aun mojada lanzando aquel cepillo contra Bolt, ella podía escuchar todas las idioteces que Bolt decía en el baño.

Bolt nunca vio a Sasuke como una persona aterradora…para lo poco que lo llego a ver, siempre lo consideró como una persona reservada y callada, paso la siguiente hora y media hablando con Sasuke…aunque a decir verdad era más un monologo que un conversación, ya que Sasuke solo movía sus labios para hacer una pregunta o comentario satírico cada cuanto; hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de cambiarse y salir con Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran pasado de las seis, el sol empezaba a ponerse y las calles se llenaban de música aldeanos encaminados al centro de la aldea para el celebrar un nuevo año más, Bolt y Sarada no eran la excepción.

Bolt vestía un Yukata de color Naranja con tiras amarrillas, haciéndolo visible y distinguible a una milla de distancia, mientras que Sarada vestía una Yukata más elegante y reservada, de color rosado obscuro, con tiras ligeramente más claras que la yukata y diseños florales color rosado claro y blanco atreves de toda la prenda.

Aun que ya habían pasado unos diez minutos de y Bolt seguía adolorido del golpe que le había asestado Sakura en todo el centro de su cabeza, tras llamar a su hija frentona delante ella.

— Sabia que eras idiota, no que tuvieras deseos de morir — comenta Sarada aun tratando de quitarse de la cabeza la vergonzosa escena formada por su madre.

— Tú nunca has tenido problema para llamarme "idiota" frente a mis padres… — reprocha Bolt al comentario de Sarada.

Sabía que tratar de explicarle a Bolt la diferencia entre ser sus padres y los de él, sería una pérdida de tiempo y probablemente terminaría golpeándolo de nuevo, por ello decide hacerse de oídos sordos ante el comentario de este.

Ante tanta gente, resultaba difícil moverse, dándole a Bolt una idea.

— ¿Una carrera? — pregunta Bolt desafiante, Sarada lo mira de reojo interesada y le pide que explique su desafío — el que llegue primero a Ichiraku gana, reglas, nada Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, solo agilidad y velocidad, el perdedor deberá invitar al otro un plato de Ramen.

— ¿Cómo sé que no te escaparas? — pregunta Sarada frunciendo el ceño, su pregunta era válida.

— Te dije, soy chico de palabra, prometí llevarte y cumpliré con ello y todo lo que implica — dijo con el mismo tono desafiante, la respuesta del rubio dibuja una sonrisa en Sarada quien levanta la mano con tres dedos levantados, dos, uno…desapareciendo ambos de la vista del otro y empezando su carrera a través de los tejados de Konoha.

Las Yukatas supondrían una dificultad extra ya que limitaban el movimiento fluido de las pierna por lo ajustadas de esta, pero incluso con este limitante no resulta problema para los niños quienes se mueven más a saltos por los techos, se empujan y tratan de sabotear al otro cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, hasta que la metal finalmente se divisa y ambos saltan en dirección a Ichiraku, el resultado…un empate.

Tanto Teuchi como su hija Ayame son sorprendidos por la nube de polvo que se levanta al arribo de los dos chicos, Sarada se veía frustrada por empatar con Bolt mientras que este se veía un tanto resignado.

_((Si hubiera saltado más bajo…)) _se dice Sarada molesta mordiéndose el pulgar derecho, intentaba justificar su empate ante Bolt en su mente.

Bolt suspira y sacude su cabeza un par de veces — empate… — dice rascándose la nuca — ni modo, ven, yo invito.

Las palabras de Bolt sorprenden a Sarada quien no entendía por qué la invitaba a comer, después de todo, un empate significaba que ellos deberían costearse su propia comida, confundía le pregunta el porqué de sus acciones.

— Te dije que te traería al festival y todo lo que ello implica, entre eso está darte de comer — responde el rubio al tiempo que hace una nueva sella llamando a Sarada, las palabras de Bolt se escuchaban sinceras, pero aquí había algo extraño, curiosa le pregunta que hubiera pasado si ÉL hubiera ganado, también la hubiera invitado a comer y exonerado la derrota.

— ¿Estas bromeando?, tu hubieras tenido que pagar mi comida en ese caso — responde Bolt confundido y sin darle mucha importancia, se encoge entre hombros y añade — solo estoy…¡AUCH! — Bolt termina en el piso tras el golpe que le propicia Sarada en todo el rostro ante tan molesta respuesta.

— Yo pago mi comida, gracias — sentencia Sarada molesta, encaminándose al puesto de Ramen dejando a Bolt tendido en el suelo con un puño estampado en todo su rostro.

Sin embargo ese solo fue el primero de los muchos otros desafíos que se impusieron el uno contra el otro durante todo el festival, donde sea que fueran a cualquier juego o puesto que encontrasen se desafiaban para ver quién era el mejor, los resultados de esos desafíos…empate.

Sin importar que o cual, y por más frustrante que resultase para ellos, en todas y cada una de las veces terminaban empatados, no les importaban los premios que ganaban, los dejaban atrás y rápidamente se movían al siguiente puesto, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un puesto en donde se rompió el tan odioso resultado, el resultado…Sarada salió victoriosa.

Bolt caminaba frustrando llevando en su mano la razón de su derrota, una bolsa plástica con agua y un pez dorado, aunque la habilidad de lanzar Shurikens superaba con creces a su padre a su edad, no tuvo el pulso, ni la delicadeza necesaria para el puesto de peses dorados, en el cual Sarada salió victoriosa después de capturarlo a los escasos tres intentos.

Suspira y mira de reojo a su lado a la victoriosa Sarada, quien devoraba felizmente un enorme algodón de azúcar (el cual era recia a compartir) que Bolt había tenidó que comprarle tras su derrota.

Tras darle un mordisco, nota con el filo de ojo una mirada curiosa de Bolt, preguntándole que sucede.

— Siempre me pareció curioso que una Uchiha necesite lentes para ver bien — comenta Bolt intrigado, ante esto Sarada se los quita y entrega a Bolt, pidiéndole que se los coloque, era raro ver a Sarada sin aquel marco rojo intenso que delinea sus ojos, Bolt se encoge entre hombros y no le da mucha más importancia al asunto.

Bolt obedece a Sarada, y para su sorpresa veía tan claro con los lentes como sin ellos.

— No son formulados — comenta Sarada deteniendo su paso y dando otro mordisco a su algodón de azúcar — son utilitarios, intenta separarlos desde el centro hacia fuera — explica Sarada, Bolt se los remueve y obedece a Sarada, para su sorpresa los lentes se separan con suma facilidad revelando un pequeño bisturí oculto, las patas de los lentes también eran removibles, revelando ambas partes de un kit para abrir cerraduras.

— Me los regalo tu tía Karin cuando nos conocimos — añade y extendiendo su mano para que se los devuelva, Bolt se queda quieto por un momento con la vista fija en Sarada, la cual se ve intrigada ante la actitud del rubio suspira y se los devuelve.

Los fuegos artificiales empiezan a iluminar el cielo nocturno marcando la ultima hora del año, la música se hace cada vez más fuerte y la algarabía estremece cada vez más el área del festival, llegando a punto que se vuelve insoportable para ambos chicos quienes deciden buscar un área más tranquila para terminar de celebrar la llegada del año nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la distancia del centro de Konoha, casi en las puertas de la entrada donde incluso los guardias se encontraban reunidos comiendo y bebiendo, Sarada y Bolt encuentran paz en un tejado lo suficientemente alto como para divisar el edificio del Hokage y disfrutar del resto del espectáculo.

Sarada se sienta en la orilla mientras Bolt coloca el pez dorado entre ellos y se recuesta con las manos en su nuca mirando al cielo.

Era un momento extraño…visto bajo cualquier lente, los chicos solo estaban ahí viendo los fuegos artificiales…fuera de ello, solo había silencio entre ellos, el gozo, risas y enojos que había pasado hace unas horas atrás de repente se había desaparecido, la cercanía del final del año, el ruido que implicaba estar en medio de tanta gente había arruinado por completo su diversión.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con el Sarada? — pregunta Bolt sellando con sus ojos el pez.

Sarada levanta su premio, que en primera instancia le había dado tanto gozo, ahora sentía pena por el pobrecillo.

— ¿Huh? — ambos chicos escuchan algo extraño, parecía un gemido, proveniente del callejón entre el edificio que se encontraban y el de a lado, ambos se asoman para ver qué sucede y encuentran a un pareja siendo muy "amistosos" entre ellos.

— ¿Que están haciendo? — pregunta Bolt en susurros.

— No lo sé… — responde Sarada confundida, — No es que me importe — añade Sarda.

Por un momento Bolt mira la pareja y luego al pez dorado, dibujándosele una sonrisa traviesa.

— Si piensas quitarme a mi pez…para tirárselos te voy a golpear hasta que quedes irreconocible — comenta Sarada retirándose y del borde junto, pero eso no detendría a Bolt de cambiar el ambiente tan aburrido que tenía.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — exclama Sarada al vera Bolt saltar por el borde, de inmediato es seguido por Sarada, con sumo sigilo bajan por las paredes hasta que se terminan escondiendo detrás varios recipientes de basura.

— ¿Huh? — es la voz de escucha la mujer al sentir ruidos extraños provenientes del callejón, deciden ignorarlos al creer que se trataba de un gato o algo por el estilo, pero los ruidos se vuelven más fuerte así como empiezan a sacudirse los basureros y bolsas del callejón asi como sienten una brisa fria.

La verdad, se trataba de Bolt quien estaba usando un técnica de natural de viento el cual había desarrollado, no era nada del otro mundo simplemente soplaba y se generaba un brisa dependiendo que tan fuerte el soplase, Sarada niega con la cabeza ante el ridículo intento de Bolt de hacer un travesura, pero considerando que no había nada más por hacer decide unirse a este.

Con una secuencia rápida de sellos Sarada junta sus manos frente a su boca y sopla, creando dentro de sus manos y pequeño "huevecillo" de fuego, la incandescencia de esto aterra aún más a la pareja confundiendo el sonido de la brisa creada de Bolt por algún tipo de espíritu maligno.

Sarada lanza su huevecillo a la brisa de Bolt en el mismo instante que el incrementa el poder de su soplido, para la sorpresa de ambos, la pequeña bola de fuego se convierte en una poderosa llamarada que sigue la corriente de viento por todos lados del callejón, terminando de aterrar a la pareja haciendo que salga corriendo.

Estaban sorprendidos, y con sus rostros un tanto chamuscados por la súbita explosión de fuego, pero a la final terminan por reírse de lo ocurrido, quizás lo más divertido que habían hecho toda la noche.

— ¿Quieres buscar más víctimas para poseer fantasma de fuego? — pregunta Bolt aun entre risas.

Tratando contener sus risa Sarada, respira hondo y se remueve sus lentes para limpiar el hollín que cubría los cristales — no…no gracias, creo que eso fue suficiente — se levanta al tiempo que lo hace Bolt.

— Regresemos al ver los fuegos artificiales, no quiero que me agarre el año nuevo en callejón con basura — comenta Sarada mientras salta a las escaleras de emergencias seguida de Bolt.

De nuevo en el tejado, Sarada mientras saca de dentro su Yukata un pequeño frasco, lo habre y vierte la mitad en su Yukata y la otra mitad en la de Bolt, era un potente perfumen para quitar el olor de basura que se les había impregnado en el callejón.

— ¡Genial ahora voy a oler a…! — Bolt guarda silencio al olfatear sus ropas, creyó olería a niña, pero no, el olor a basura había desaparecido, dejando un olor neutro y agradable.

— Ven — comanda Sarada con una expresión muy rara de ver en ella, o que por lo menos le dirija a él, una sonrisa —regresemos al festival para terminar a ver los fuegos artificiales y recibir el año ….

— Y poder darte mi sorpresa… — dice Bolt de forma escandalosa dándose cuenta su error, se supone que eso debería un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, no fuera de sus labios.

— ¿Que…que sorpresa? — pregunta Sarada confundida, Bolt se muestra nervioso fuera de lugar al darse cuenta.

— ¡Ah, Himawari! — exclama Bolt, Sarada voltea rápidamente ante el comentario del rubio, no quería que Himawari fastidiara el resto de su salida, pero…no habia nadie, claro, se encontraban en el techo de un décimo piso, no había forma de que Himawari los encontrara ahí.

_((No…no puede ser que…))_ Se voltea furiosa pero, Bolt ya no se encontraba, gira nuevamente para visualizarlo a la distancia en dirección al festival.

_((cuando lo alcance…cuando lo alcance…)) —_ ¡BOLT! — llama furiosa Sarada y empieza su persecución sobre los tejados de Konoha.

_((¿¡Porque lo dije en voz alta, porque lo dije en voz alta!?))_ Se preguntaba aterrado Bolt, el error no fue decirlo en voz alta, el error estuvo engañar a Sarada y salir corriendo, ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de calmarla, sabiendo muy bien que de lo contrario, terminaría muy, MUY adolorido…por lo menos, antes de tiempo…

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí está la segunda entrega de este fic, el cual espero disfruten, la tercera y última entrega será el primero de enero del 2015, para por lo menos tener la temática del año nuevo del fic, hasta entonces, cuídense mucho, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo :D**

**P.D: espero sus reviews como regalo de Navidad, nada me haria más feliz que eso :D**


	3. El nacimiento de algo

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Después de todo, esta es la razón de ser de este fic**

* * *

**El nacimiento de algo…**

"¡Tres, dos, uno!" el unísono de los aldeanos marcó la llegada del año nuevo, el cielo de la aldea de Konoha se ilumino de fuegos artificiales y el bullicio de sus habitantes resonó en el centro y se esparció como fuego salvaje por toda la aldea, familiares y amigos se daban el feliz año…salvo por un pequeño dúo que observaba el espectáculo a la distancia, desde la azotea de un edificio.

Sarada y Bolt habían quedado en regresar al centro, pero tanta gente conglomerada y el escandalo incesante, les hizo regresar a la tranquilidad de los edificios, lejos del festival.

Para sorpresa de Bolt, el pequeño incidente con Sarada, por arruinar su sorpresa y escapar de escena tras un ataque de nervios, había terminado…¡sorpresivamente bien!.

.

.

.

.

.

Bolt avisto en su escape a un grupo de niños a la distancia y se les acerco, preguntándoles a ellos si alguno deseaba un pez dorado y una niñita, de unos cuatro años en el grupo, levanto su mano emocionada, tan pronto Sarada descendió, Bolt se escondie tras la niña y le explica que ella quería conservar el pez de Sarada.

Aún se encontraba molesta por ser abandona por una razón tan ridícula como delatar un regalo, pero al ver a la niña sonriéndole, Sarada suspira y se calma, se acerca a esta para entregarle la bolsa con el pez.

— ¡Gracias Onnesan! — su voz enérgica y expresión de alegre termina de calmar a Sarada quien le regala una sonrisa a la niña mientras sigue su camino.

Bolt se sentía aliviado al ver los niños marcharse con el pez…hasta que la voz de Sarada a sus espaldas le dice lo contrario, temerosamente se gira, en espera de un golpe, el cual recibe...pero no el rostro, en todo el medio de la cabeza, con el filo de la mano.

— ¡Ese es tu castigo por abandonarme! — replico Sarada con su típica expresión la cual no era muy diferente a cuando se molestaba.

— Esperaba algo peor… — dijo nervioso Bolt mientras que sobaba su cabeza, la mirada que le clavo Sarada indicaba que no debía tentar su suerte, a lo cual decidió guardar silencio.

— Realmente, eres un idiota, uno grande… — negó Sarada con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con severidad — una cosa es que se te salga un comentario acerca de un regalo, hubieras negado y listo, problema resuelto.

— Pero… — haciendo una pausa, Sarada afila su mirada, mientras movía su torso hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a Bolt con su intimidante expresión — otra cosa…¡es dejarme sola y plantada! — lo señala furiosa — vuelves hacerlo ¡y te va a ir mucho peor! — sentenció con firmeza.

Bolt retrocedió nuevamente, disculpándose apenado por su arranque de nervios, Sarada niega con la cabeza y le hace señas para regresar al festival, terminando ahí el pequeño incidente.

.

.

.

.

.

Había llegado el año nuevo y ninguno de los chicos decía nada, Sarada suspira, voltea para ver a Bolt, quien buscaba dentro de su yukata.

— Bueno, supongo que… — se preparaba a felicitar Sarada cuando Bolt la sorprende con un saquito blanco con petalos de Sakura frente a su rostro.

— Feliz año nuevo Sarada — la felicita con una sonrisa, aunque no era su típica sonrisa escandalosa, era una bastante mucho sencilla y natural.

— Gracias… — agradece Sarada extrañada tomando la bolsita de la mano de Bolt — ¿y por esto formaste tanto alboroto? — pregunta Sarada curiosa sin abrir su regalo por el momento.

— De hecho no… — responde Bolt regresando su mirada al cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales — eso que tienes ahí fueron más recomendaciones por parte de mi mama — se rasca la nuca y le da una sonrisa nerviosa a Sarada — mi regalo es otro…que por desgracia no podremos estrenar en estos momentos como quisiera…

Ahora Sarada SI tenía curiosidad por el regalo de Bolt, que podría darle que NO pudiera usar en ese instante.

— ¿Pero si este no es tu regalo…? — preguntaba Sarada cuando Bolt la interrumpe.

— Eso, es UN regalo mío — responde Bolt dirigiéndole la mirada a Sarada a su lado — Mi mama me recomendó algunas cosas y yo elegí entre ellas, así como el motivo; con Himawari todo tiempo a mi lado estos dos últimos días, no pude salir a comprarte nada… — añade apenado.

— ¿Que, acaso quería venir? — pregunta Sarada con un tono de superioridad, a lo que Bolt asiente.

En cierto modo, Sarada se extrañó de no haber visto a Himawari cuando él la fue a buscar a su casa, a lo cual prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, ya que ella nunca dijo que no podía llevarla.

Claro está, de haberla llevado con ellos, probablemente Himawari se hubiera sujetado del brazo de su hermano toda la noche y no la hubiera dejado de fastidiar, y probablemente no hubiera disfrutado de una noche tan…divertida con Bolt.

Le resultaba un poco admitirlo, pero así era, pasó una noche realmente divertida con Bolt, aunque su actitud para con el rubio no lo demostraba.

Aquellos pensamientos, extraños e inverosímiles para ella, no hacía más que causarle gracia, hasta el punto que termina soltando una risa que distrae y extraña por mucho a Bolt, niega con la cabeza y vacía el contenido del saquito en su mano derecha, sorprendiéndola aún más.

Sus ojos solo mostraban asombro, los "detalles" como llamo Bolt era impresionantes, tanto que hacia verosímil la historia de Bolt acerca de que eran recomendaciones, no parecían regalos de Bolt.

El primero, era un pequeño botón, el cual podía colocar en su chaqueta de a diario, en incluso en la yukata que llevaba puesta en estos momentos, el diseño era de una flor de Sakura, el centro de un rosado intenso y los pétalos rosa claro, destiñéndose hasta llegar a blanco.

El otro, era una cadena de plata con un dije del mismo material en forma de bola de fuego, de colores rojo y negro intenso.

— El botón es por tu madre — señala y explica Bolt — el otro es por tu padre — añade con una sonrisa, las referencias eran bastante obvias, el nombre de su madre, era Sakura, representada por la flor de donde origina su nombre, mientras que, el dije con forma de bola fuego representa el clan Uchiha, cuya especialidad es el fuego.

Sarada estaba sin palabras, ni siquiera podía salir de sus labios un gracias apropiado por los regalos, necesitaba algo para reaccionar, cualquier cosa, una de las idioteces de Bolt le ayudaría, y por mucho.

— Si estos son los regalos que te recomendaron… — Sarada le dirige una mirada de asombro a Bolt con sus regalos aun en su mano — ¿Que rayos pensabas regalarme?

— Unos protectores… — responde nerviosos ante la expresión de Sarada.

— ¿Espera…¡protectores!?— le era imposible esconder su sorpresa, la cual puso aún más nervioso a Bolt.

— Bueno… como en nuestro segundo encuentro vi que te gustaba tanto usar tus piernas, pensé en que quizás te servirían — respondió apenado al ver que le habían gustado tanto lo que el llamo como "detalle", que sentía que su regalo original había sido opacado por completo.

El asombro de Sarada no termina, nuevamente no tiene palabras para responder, cayendo en cuenta de algo que Bolt había dicho hace poco.

— Espera… — Sarada detiene nuevamente y respira hondo — dijiste hace poco "que por desgracia no podremos estrenar en estos momentos como quisiera", acaso…¿pensabas retarme a un combate, ahorita mismo? — pregunta aun sorprendida.

— Si… — responde nervioso Bolt rascándose la nuca.

Listo, eso era más de lo que Sarada podía aguantar, comenso como una risa, que rapidamente termina convirtiéndose una fuerte carcajada que la derriba, apenando aún más a Bolt.

— es…espera… — Sarada intenta contener su risa, al tiempo que le hace una seña a Bolt pidiéndole que se quede, su risa, había apenado al rubio, y en cierta forma herido, ya que él había mal interpretado la carcajada, y siendo honesto, quien no lo haría.

Sarada logra convencer a Bolt de que se detenga, se sienta nuevamente, y termina de calmarse, respira hondo y regresa su mirada a Bolt, quien se veía dolido — lo siento si te lastime…no era mi intensión, pero… — hace una pausa para terminar de limpiarse las lágrimas y añade — pero honestamente, esos protectores que piensas darme, son más un regalo que un idiota como tu pensaría darle a un chica.

Era la primera vez que Bolt era llamado idiota y…no se sentía molesto por ello…al contrario, se sentía alagado.

— Espera, quieres decir que…¿si los quieres? — pregunta Bolt sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que sí! — responde Sarada enérgica y con una gran sonrisa, mientras se coloca la cadena — tengo que admitir que elegiste bien en cuanto al botón y a la cadena con el dije, pero no se sienten como un regalo tuyo, no uno natural… — añade Sarada mientras termina de ajustarse el boton — …en cambio los protectores y el desafío, SI sienten como un regalo que un idiota como tú me daría, esos, ¡si se siente como regalos tuyos!

Bolt se sonroja y rasca la mejilla derecha ante las palabras de la Uchiha, realmente le alegraba que lo que había pensado regalarle en un principio, le gustase a Sarada, nuevamente fue llamado idiota, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

— Por desgracia… — comenta Sarada levantando sus brazos — si manchamos de sangre nuestras yukatas, no creo que salgamos tan fácil de esa como la vez pasada — añade nerviosa.

— Si, en eso tienes razón… — responde Bolt con el mismo tono de Sarada.

— Y, ¿qué piensas apostar esta vez? — Pregunta Sarada intrigada, confundiendo a Bolt — no creas que vas a cancelar tu doble o nada de la vez pasada…

— No pienso… — responde Bolt molesto ante el comentario de la Uchiha.

Sarada, aun intrigada nuevamente pregunta que quería apostar, Bolt se acuesta en el suelo con sus manos en la nuca y responde muy tranquilo — nada, solo quería desafiarte de nuevo por el simple hecho de hacerlo; disfrute bastante nuestro último encuentro sabes… — termina con una sonrisa.

Sarada parpadea un par de veces ante la respuesta de Bolt, este añade — a decir verdad, cuando lo recuerdo, siento un cosquilleo en las manos, realmente quiero volver a cruzar puños contigo — termina nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Sarada sonríe y se gira para ver a Bolt más fácilmente — no sabías que eras de esos… — comenta con un tono travieso, Bolt la mira de reojo intrigado por el comentario, preguntando a que se refería — de los que le gusta pegarle a las chicas…

La respuesta de Sarada ofende y por mucho a Bolt, se sienta de golpe, empieza a gritar y justificar que no era su culpa que el fuera un chico y ella un chica, nuevamente Sarada termina riéndose ante las idioteces Bolt

— Tengo hambre… — se queja Sarada, silenciando los balbuceos de Bolt, lo mira con aquella expresión que ya Bolt conocía muy bien — esta vez te acepto la invitación.

— ¿Una carrera? — pregunta Bolt desafiante al tiempo que se arrodilla.

— Así comeré más cuando llegamos — responde Sarada con el mismo tono de voz de Bolt, imitando su posición de arranque, colocándose cara a cara al rubio, la potente explosión de un fuego artificial marca el inicio de su carrera nuevamente a ramen Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y el sueño empezar hacerse presente en los chicos, marcando hora de regreso, encaminándose a la casa de los Uchiha.

— ¿Dejamos el entrenamiento para más tarde? — pregunta Bolt muy tranquilo.

— Porque no… — responde Sarada encogiéndose entre hombros y sin darle mucha importancia — ¿borrón y cuenta nueva? — pregunta Sarada mirando de reojo a Bolt, quien no entiende su comentario — los dos combates que tuvimos no cuentan, llevemos un conteo a partir de ahora, ¡para ver quién de los dos es más fuerte! — sentencia con gran pasión en su voz y deteniendo su andar.

Bolt se detiene a su lado y comparte la misma expresión que Sarada deseoso por cruzar puños nuevamente con ella.

Sin embargo, la atmosfera de rivalidad desaparece cuando Bolt muestra nervios al realizar una pregunta, la cual…incomoda un poco a Sarada.

— ¿Y porque…quieres llevar a Himawari…? — pregunta Sarada fastidiada ante el comentario de Bolt.

— Bueno…después de lo de hoy, Himawari probablemente me siga a donde valla, por lo menos…los primeros meses del año — responde Bolt nervioso, comentario que Sarada no podía refutar.

— Y segundo… — esta vez la voz de Bolt resulta más calmada y natural — Himawari hizo un muy buen trabajo curando mi rostro, será menos problemático si regresamos a nuestros hogares con nuestras heridas curadas, en lugar de rostros hinchados y sangrantes.

— Serás un idiota…pero cada cuanto dices algo con sentido… — Sarada no podía negar que el razonamiento de Bolt era bastante valido, y todo equipo ninja requiere de un médico, resignada ante los dos razonamientos de Bolt, no le queda de otra más que aceptar la participación de Himawari en su siguiente sesión de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando regresan al apartamento de los Uchihas, las luces apagadas indicaba que no había nadie, dudaba mucho que sus progenitores, en especial su padre…se acostasen a dormir antes que ella llegara, mientras Sarada sacaba sus llaves, Bolt estaba pensativo, como si hubiera olvidado algo y tratase de recordar que era.

— ¡Cierto! — exclama, lo cual llama la atención de Sarada, se gira lo cual causa un accidente…PEOR…que el del regalo; los labios de ambos niños se encuentran en un beso accidental.

Sarada queda petrificada, Bolt hecha un paso y hace un mueca, quejándose de lo que acaba de suceder; su madre le había sugerido que cuando se despidiera de Sarada la diera un beso en la mejilla, y esa eran sus intenciones, pero Sarada se giró de inoportuna, terminando en un sutil toque de sus labios.

— ¡¿Por qué te giraste, Sarada, no se…¡agh!? — Bolt es derribado por una embestida cayendo al suelo, siente el peso de Sarada sobre suyo con la mano izquierda de esta incrustada en su pecho, ejerciendo una fuerte presión.

— Últimas palabras… — sentencia Sarada con tono amenazante, Bolt aun adolorido, abre sus ojos para encontrarse y sentir toda la sed de sangre de Sarada y su puño apunto de catapultarse contra su rostro, sin embargo esto no es lo que atrapa la atención de Bolt, algo mucho más significativo lo hace.

— ¡Sarada, tus ojos! — exclama Bolt pasmado al ver que los ojos negros de Sarada habían cambiando por completo.

— Mis…¡¿QUE COSA!? — Sarada, aterrada, se levanta liberando a Bolt, se quita los lentes y hace correr un poco chakra atreves de los cristales, convirtiéndolos en espejos, no podía creer lo que veía, un Sharingan joven se asomaba en sus orbes.

— Pe…Pero…Pero como pa… — en su tartamudeo un dulce beso en su mejilla la petrifica nuevamente.

— No era mi intención besarte en los labios, lo siento — se disculpa Bolt apenado haciendo un reverencia — lamento mucho eso…así que…hagamos que nunca paso ¿si…? — termina Bolt con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— como…¡¿COMO QUE NUNCA PASO, ACASO NO VES MIS OJOS?! — brama Sarada con todas sus fuerzas y sus mejillas coloradas, a lo que Bolt hace un seña que se calme y dándole poca importancia al asunto.

— como sea, nos vemos más tarde, ¿si? — Bolt se despide y salta a la carretera, encaminándose a su hogar.

— Bolt, espera, ¡REGRESA! — Sarada intenta detener al rubio, pero ya era muy tarde, este se había ido…

— Con…con un demonio… — Sarada mordia la uña de su pulgar, estaba realmente preocupada, no tenía idea de cómo controlar el Sharigan, por consiguiente no sabía cómo desactivarlo, lo cual daría pie a muchas mal interpretaciones por parte de su padre, necesitaba encontrar la forma de esconderlo, pero para su desgracia…ya no tenía tiempo…

— Oh, ¡Sarada! — la voz de su progenitora a sus espalda del lado derecho produce un escalofrió de muerte, la voz de su progenitor de su lado izquierdo marca la sentencia de muerte de Bolt y de ella.

"Estoy muerta" pensó Sarada en ese instante…quien se voltea temerosa para saludar a sus progenitores, dejando a ambos sin habla.

— Sha…¡¿Sharingan!? — exclama Sakura nerviosa y perpleja, siente como su cuerpo se baña en un sudor frio ante semejante escena.

Por simple curiosidad, Sakura le preguntó en el pasado a Sasuke, el cómo se despierta el Sharigan, este responde que este despierta normalmente, bajo una de dos condiciones, la primera seria afrontar una circunstancia difícil, por lo general de vida o muerte, lo cual no venía al caso actual, y la otra…ser sometido a estrés emocional intenso, lo cual se puede interpretar de muchas maneras...más en estos momentos…

Los ojos esmeraldas de la peli-rosada viran para ver a su esposo, encontrando una vena marcada en su frente y a punto de explotar

¡BOLT!

.

.

.

.

.

A la distancia, a medio camino de su casa Bolt se detiene y voltea al sentir que es llamado por alguien.

— Que extraño…sentí que…¡ARGH! — nuevamente Bolt es derribado, esta vez por alguien que reconoce al instante.

— ¡Oniisan! — llama entre llantos su querida hermana quien, vestia una hermosa yukata amarilla con girasoloes — ¡te extrañe mucho Oniisan!.

— ¡Himawari! — Exclama sorprendido y feliz de ver a su hermanita menor, logra sentarse y acaricia los cabellos azules de su hermanita — ¡que gusto verte Himawari, hey! — el llamado de Bolt es recibido por unos ojos llorosos llenos de júbilo — escucha esto…hoy en la tarda voy a luchar de nuevo contra Sarada, esta vez, ¡voy a ganar! — sentencia con firmeza Bolt.

Los ojos de Himawari se iluminan y emocionan ante las palabras de su hermano, quien lo livera se levantan y apuntan sus puños al cielo.

— ¡Si, mi hermano va a derrotar a Uchiha-san! — exalta Himawari sin ocultar su emoción.

— Y tu Himawari serás nuestra medica… — añade Bolt calmado y recuperando su compostura

— ¡Si, y yo voy a ser…! — tarde un poco, pero cuando cae en cuenta de las palabras de su hermano, la emoción de Himawari se disipa y pregunta extrañada — yo voy a ser la médico de…Oniisan y…¡¿UCHIHA-SAN!?

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Por favor Sasuke…seguro ahí una explicación para esto! — de no ser por la fuerza sobre-humana de Sakura, Sasuke se hubiera lanzando a perseguir a Bolt, ella forcejaba con este, sujetándolo por los brazos mientras Sarada lo empujaba por el estomago, aun con su Sharingan activo

— ¡por favor papa, fue una accidente, Bolt solo quería darme un beso en la mejilla, yo me gire y entonces…! — el forcejeo de Sakura y Sasuke se detienen ante las palabras de Sarada, la expresión de asombro de su madre, y la furiosa con una segunda vena en la frente de su padre, le hacen hacer en cuenta a Sarada que no debido de haber dicho eso…no en ese momento …

¡BOLT!

.

.

.

.

.

El año apenas empezaba, asi como los problemas con él, sin embargo, el pequeño incidente del Sharigan y los rostros hinchados…y orgullosos de todos tres, tras su combate de entrenamiento de esa tarde, dejaba en evidencia lo que sus madres ya sabían, algo nacía en este pequeño grupo, fuera lo fuera, sabían muy bien que esta no sería ni la primera, ni última vez que se enteraran, de las andadas de este peculiar trio …

¿Fin?

* * *

**Con esto termina mi fic de año nuevo, espero lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**Este fic, no termina aquí, este de hecho no es más que la ante sala de un long fic, con este trio en particular, sin embargo, la llegada de "Reina del Ring" a mi cabeza, sumado al proyecto de re-edición de mis fics viejos, retrasa un poco el lanzamiento de este long fic.**

**Sin embargo, lo comenzare una vez que termine con "Un fin de semana para recordar", al cual solo le quedan dos caps.**

**Nuevamente espero hayan disfrutado del fic, espero tanto sus reviews, COMO el verlos en el siguiente fic de estos dos, hasta entonces, cuídense mucho se despide su amigo:**

**Animem4ker :D**


End file.
